Subterranean zones, such as coal seams, contain substantial quantities of entrained methane gas. Subterranean zones are also often associated with liquid, such as water, which must be drained from the zone in order to produce the methane. When removing such liquid, entrained coal fines and other fluids from the subterranean zone through pumping, methane gas may enter the pump inlet which reduces pump efficiency.